


Address the E%treme Danger in a Serious Manner

by defuse00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Meteorstuck, murderstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00
Summary: Gamzee decides to deal with Nepeta first on the meteor. Equius reacts appropriately .





	Address the E%treme Danger in a Serious Manner

Earlier, you were comfortable with the meteor's long halls and absurd number of stairs. It reminded you of your hive, due to its visual similarity. But now they give this place a distinctly uncomfortable atmosphere. You always knew what was in your hive. You, your lusus and your robots were the only inhabitants. Sometimes Nepeta visited, and sometimes Vriska invited herself over. This place still looks like your place of living. But it no longer feels like it. 

 

Speaking of your neighbor, you hope not to encounter her. When you were on Alternia, you were confident in your ability to defeat her. Her strength did not even come close to yours, you anticipated her mind games before she even attempted them and her psionics were useless against you. But the game has given her strength. Her luck has turned around and the benefits of gaining god tier are numerous. The conclusion of the fight would be in doubt and even if you won it would cost you heavily. 

 

You'd prefer to fight the sea dweller, if you were given the choice. He has expressed fear of your strength and you wish to avenge the heiress and the matriorb. You visualize putting an arrow through his eye and tearing his guts out. The image is calming enough for you to stop sweating so much. You look more closely at the shadows.

 

You don't see anything, but whilst you are looking, you hear a distant scream. Oh, fiddlesticks. You can't figure out who it could be, the sound too muffled for any precise identification. You turn towards the sound and start walking in that direction. Even if someone is hurt, you'll at least have some idea of what's happening.

 

Despite the meteor's plain nature, it's easy to see that you aren't going in circles. The strange machinery used by the carapacians, usually broken, gives the rooms of the meteor obvious differences. But finding the location the sound came from might as well be impossible. For all you know it would involve going all the way around the meteor in order to find the correct path.

 

You hear approaching footsteps. The approaching figure is dark and carrying a body. "Who's there?" you request.

 

A still troll rolls to your feet. It's Nepeta. A quick look reveals each leg broken at least twice, olive blood soaking through her jacket and misshapen fingers on both hands. You can't look more closely. As you watch, she twitches weakly. Her hand reaches towards your ankle. You wonder if she can even recognize you. 

 

"HONK! Honk." Gamzee says. "LOOK WHAT MOTHERFUCKING HAPPENS TO HERETICS!"

 

You look up. The highblood demands your attention. He circles you, eyes red and clubs olive. "You all motherfucking deserve the same, you know. YOU ALL DESERVE TO MOTHERFUCKING SUFFER!" he shouts. You have never seen Gamzee like this.

 

You've never felt like this either. There's a heat in you that you don't recognize. You feel like you're looking at a mountain, and that you're about to tear it apart. You're angry.

 

You thought you were an angry troll, a proper highblood. Every night, you destroyed dozens of robots. You seriously damaged your hive on a number of occasions. But now it's obvious that you have never really been angry. You just seemed angry on the surface. Those times were a mere drop of water compared to the ocean you feel right now. You wonder if Gamzee and his Messiahs have anything like it.

 

You're about to find out.

 

Gamzee shouts, "KNEEL!" and you wonder what the fuck he thought you were going to do. You grab his wrist and pull.

 

His arm doesn't come off like you thought it would, but that just puts more of his body in range of your fists. You reach for his horn but he moves his head, faster than you can see. You change strategies and kick his knee. You feel something shatter under your foot. He lands on his intact knee and looks up at you.

 

Considering him immobile, you release his wrist so that you can smash his skull with both hands. As soon as you release him, he back flips out of reach. With the clown standing a few meters from you and obviously wounded, you reflect to be more careful. The subjugglators aren't the backbone of the Alternia fleet for no reason.

 

"You fucking miss kittysis, peasantblood? MADE YOU FORGET ALL THAT BORING NOISE ABOUT DUTY. You motherfucking hated me for messing it up, hypocrite. HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Gamzee demands.

 

For a moment, you don't even know what he's talking about. Then you remember all those ideas you have about your place in society and how you should behave. You want to get on your knees and beg his forgiveness. But your anger won't be stopped by little things like what you want. It would like stopping a waterfall with your hand.

 

You decide to charge Gamzee this time. You don't think he'll expect it. He swings a panicked club at you that is easily blocked. You punch him in the chest and are rewarded with the audible crunch of ribs as he flies into a wall hard enough to dent it.

 

You don't give him any time to collect himself. You shove a arm through his chest. Rich purple blood showers you. He's laughing. You tear an arm off, easily as opening a door. He's still laughing. You grab his jaw and crush it in your hand. Now nothing comes from his mouth but a stream of blood.

 

You disable his other knee. It feels so good tear something apart. You've never done anything like this before and it feels incredible. His eyes aren't red anymore and you think he'd be begging for some kind of mercy if he could talk. You break more of his ribs and he squirms against the wall.

 

You hear someone try to speak. You glare at the clown, but it doesn't look like he could have said anything with his missing jaw. You tear out his tongue(and a few teeth) anyway.

 

The noise happens again. You turn around and see Nepeta trying to stand. You pull your arm out of him with a wet noise and move to your morial's side. "Shoosh. Nepeta, stay still. You're hurt."

 

"It hurts," she whimpers. "It hurts a lot."

 

"I'm here," you assure her, "He won't hurt you anymore."

 

"Make," she coughs, "make him fucking pay for this."

 

"I have." you tell her.

 

"Kill him, Equius. Promise me," she begs.

 

"I will," you promise.

 

She smiles and closes her eyes. You gently check her pulse. Still going, but weak.

 

You turn around. Gamzee's moved a surprising distance for only having one working limb. He's actually crawled all the way down a set of stairs before you catch up to him. But he's leaving a thick trail of purple and you find him easily enough. You grab him by the back of his head. He tries to stop you, but he can't even flip himself face up. You slam his head onto the floor. And then you do it again. And again. And again.

 

You're holding a tangle of hair and blood from Gamzee, but not much skull. You can see that dotting the floor. Thick purple fluid covers every nearby surface. You actually aren't sure if the highblood is dead. Purple blood toughness may be legendary but you don't think anything can survive total destruction of the brain. You tear his torso in half just in case.

 

Against your better judgment, you feel good about what you just did. You know what you did was wrong, that the highblood has as much of a right to Nepeta's life as he does to yours. More even. But you feel like you did something good for everyone, not just for you and yours. An absurd idea. You'll talk about it with Nepeta later if she lives.

 

You return to Nepeta's body. She's still breathing, but it's weaker. Maybe someone else will be able to help her. You pick up her body and start walking towards the others. 


End file.
